Not just superheros
by Orochi'sLeftNipple
Summary: The day after Raven's birthday. Waking up next to your best friend who is naked with no memory of the night before is bad but when she is a fellow team mate it makes things alot worse. rated M! BB&Rae Rob&Star. Sequel to 'Ravens Birthday'
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!! It's back. This is the sequel to '**Raven's birthday**' so if it doesn't make sense you might want to read that first. Thank you and enjoy. xxx

* * *

Chapter one

BB

I slowly open my eyes to the bight green walls of my bedroom. Although everything looks normal I can help but feel like something is out of place and then I see it. The crumpled familiar looking green and red uniform on the ground. Holy shit! I can't, no I couldn't have. I slowly turn around to see thankfully not Robin but Raven. Not just the dark angel herself but the naked dark angel. What the hell?!

_Calm down._

Calm down? CALM DOWN? I just woke up with Raven naked next to me!!

_Dude, am I naked too?_

I slowly lift up the covers to see that I too, am naked. Well this makes things a lot worse. Holy shit she's is going to kill me! But what happened? If only I could remember. Think Beast Boy think! I spend the next 15 minutes panicking when I hear stirring from besides me. I turn to see the half awake raven looking sleepily up at me.

"Hey Beast Boy." She said in a surprising soft voice as she leaned towards me. As a natural reaction I jumped back, not realising I had until I did it, grabbing a pillow off the bed to hide my self.

"Ra- Raven?" I said as I could clearly see the hurt wash over her face.

"You don't remember do you?" replied Raven grabbing the sheet and pulling it up to cover her naked body as she turned and looked away from me.

"Rae is there something I should remember?" I asked starting to totally freak thinking of what I could have to remember. Raven just gave a small nod. Oh my god, we didn't did we?

"How much do you remember Beast Boy?" asked Raven in a soft voice.

"I can remember bits and pieces of what happened from chicken to truth or dare and then my memory goes blank. Sorry Raven."

"Oh I see." Said replied Raven looking down at her hands.

"Did we- did we-"I tried to say but the words wouldn't come together to form the sentence I was trying to say.

"Yes." Said Raven finally looking me in the eyes. I could see the hurt in her eyes as she fought back tears.

"Raven I'm so sorry I don't remember and I really wish I did." I replied walking back over towards the messed up bed and sitting next to her.

"You- you do?" asked Raven wiping her eyes as I shuffled across and wrapped my arms around her shaking grey body.

"Of course I do Raven. Out of all the things I want to remember that is the one I want to remember the most." I replied hugging her tighter as if I might never let go.

"Raven I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me too." I said as I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead as she leaned against me.

"I do love you Beast Boy." Replied Raven in a soft whisper.

"Dude." I whispered as we laid in silence for what seamed like forever.

Rae

"Raven is there some way I can get the memory back?" asked Beast Boy as he ran his finger through my hair breaking the silence.

"I suppose I could show you mine or maybe try to bring your memory of it forward to your current memory." I replied thinking of how much of my power this could take, but it would be worth it.

"Could I see your memory?" asked Beast Boy looking down with a slight smile on his sweet green face. At least he wants to remember what happened.

"Yes, but it might hurt a bit or you may even feel slightly light headed, ok?"

"Ok I'm ready to do anything to see it." Replied Beast Boy leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

"Ready?" I asked as I rased both my hands to either side of his head as a black aura started to form around them.

"Ready."

"Ok here goes." I replied placing my hands on his cranium. The black energy field around my hands grew bigger until we were fully emerged in it. A wind started to blow around us sending everything within a one meter radius hurdling throughout the air.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I whisper softly as my mind starts to enter the brain of my green friend. Now to give him the memory of a lifetime.

**FLASHBACK**

'He leans across me; I close my eyes as I feel his soft lips touch mine as his hand wounder up my inner thigh...'

'Beast Boy gently started biting my shoulder. The pain adding to the pleasure.'

'Riding out the waves of pleasure I collapsed against his chest.'

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wow… Raven." Whispered Beast Boy as I let my hands drop by my side.

"Did that really-" Said the shocked looking Beast Boy. I tried to answer but couldn't so instead a simple nod was all I gave.

"Dude!" said Beast Boy smiling that big cheesy grin that he gets.

"You liked it that much?" he said giving me a playful wink.

"Shut up." I replied giving him a mocking glare.

"Ha, you did admit it. I saw everything you know!" he said smiling so much I surprised his mouth stayed on his face.

"I suppose I did." I said. That answer shocked both of us as we just sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah Rae?" asked the very happy Beast Boy taking my hand.

"Can we go down stairs? I think I need some herbal tea." Yes, herbal tea can solve anything.

"Sure Rae. I feel like some tofu eggs and bacon any way." he replied getting up and putting on one of the many uniforms in his wardrobe.

"After the incident with strip poker you'd think you would wear underwear but no." I said smirking.

"They annoy me Raven. Plus it's one less thing I have to take off and put on." Replied Beast Boy winking before heading towards the door.

"Raven are you coming?"

"I think I'll have a shower first. And I should probably try to fix this." I replied holding up the torn Robin pants.

"Ok, Rae I'll meet you down there." Beast Boy said before walking over and kissing me, then walking down the hallway. I scooped up the rest of Robin's uniform and headed to my room. Nothing like a nice hot shower to take help me comprehend the last hour and try to come to terms with the whole lot.

BB

I walked into the kitchen to see Cyborg asleep on the floor, Starfire floating around on with a big smile on her face and Robin focusing so intensely on his coffee you'd think it had a 'Where's Wally?' picture hidden inside. I walk over to the table and sit down across from the focused Robin.

"I have made the breakfast for everyone!" said Starfire holding up two large plates of what looked like furry green ice cream and jelly with broccoli in it.

"What the special occasion Star?" I asked as she piled a plate with the green mystery food and placed it in front of me.

"Today I will celebrate the love of my fellow titans." Replied Starfire accidentally knocking one of the many bowls off the counter sending the bright pink mixture all over the floor.

"Well, what a great way to start the morning." Replied the amused half demoness that was standing in the doorway.

"Hello friend Raven. Do you desire the taste of breakfast." Asked the overly cheerful Starfire holding a plate of the jelly like food to ravens face.

"No thanks Starfire. Herbal tea is fine." Replied Raven walking over to the kettle and turning it on.

"Are you of the sure friend Raven?" asked Starfire looking slightly disappointed.

"I am sure Starfire." Said Raven bluntly as she poured the now boiled water into her black mug and came and sat at the table next to me.

"So Raven how did you sleep?" Asked Robin looking up for the coffee.

"Pretty good. Could use a few more hours though." Replied Raven as Robin just simply nodded in agreement.

"Friend Robin and myself had a glorious night sleep right Robin?" said Starfire walking up behind robin wrapping her arms around him as he turned a light shade of red.

"_Sure did, when we slept." _Mumbled Robin with a slight smile on his face as he reminisced to himself the events of the previous night.

"What's with Cyborg?" asked Raven staring down at the snoring pile of metal.

"Found him this way." Said Robin.

"We can not locate friend Terra though." Said Starfire looking very worried.

"Probably sleeping in." replied Raven. Suddenly we all jumped at the noise of metal scraping the floor.

"Coffee." Was all we herd from our tin can friend as he made his way over to the kettle, made himself some coffee and came and sat down next to Robin with one hand on the mug and the other supporting his head up.

"Friend Cyborg do you know the location of the Terra?" asked Starfire as she made a plate of mystery goo for Cyborg.

"Haven't seen her Star-" Cyborg was cut short by the entrance of the blond. She to wasn't looking very well.

"Coffee." Said Terra walking up to the table and taking Robin's coffee and finishing it in one gulp.

"My coffee!" said Robin half-heartedly glaring at Terra the sadly looking down at his now empty mug.

"So friends who else got of the lucky last night?" asked Starfire smirking an almost un-Starfire like grin in Robin direction.

* * *

How was it? A death is soon but before that many secrets will be uncovered. Deep dark secrets… heh heh! Reviews please! I live off them! Thank you xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** This is the new version. I had to fix it beacause I just wasn't happy with it. I like this one a lot more! Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter two

Rae

"So friends who else got of the lucky last night?" asked Starfire smirking an almost un-Starfire like grin in Robin's direction. And with that the whole room fell into a heavy silence broken by the sound of metal scraping as Cyborg got up dragging his feet and made his way to the kettle avoiding the pink mess that Starfire called breakfast that was still spilt across the floor.

"Surely Raven you and friend Beast Boy preformed the act of making love." Said Starfire now turning her attention to myself and Beast Boy who was smiling so much so it was pretty weird.

"Starfire I-I don't think-"

"Just say so Raven, I think everyone already knows." Beast Boy said cutting me off while smiling at me and slipping his hand in mine under the table.

"Friend Raven it is of the apparent that you got 'some' as your people would call it for this is the first time I have seen you with a grin upon you face especially in of the morning." Replied Starfire as if it was a simple as that. I don't like where this conversation is going.

"Yes, Starfire I 'got some' as you put it." I replied as I could feel my cheeks burning up.

"Friend Raven if I may ask was it much of the enjoyable?" Asked Starfire smirking as the other titans just stared in shock and Cyborg accidentally spat coffee everywhere.

"Starfire I don't think sh-" started Robin before he was cut off.

"Yes it was Starfire. Was your time enjoyable?" I asked turning things back around to her while wiping coffee off my face.

"Friend Raven I would expect you of all people to as of a question of that nature." Starfire said blushing whilst trying to avoid the question.

"Was he small? Is that the problem Starfire?" I asked smirking as Robin now started to turn red as well while his fellow titans tried extremely hard to hold back laughter.

"Raven!" beast boy said kicking me under the table.

"What? It was just a question." I hissed back.

"I can assure you Raven that Robin is not of the small thank you very much." Said Starfire getting out of her chair and walking over to me. And then she did something neither myself nor my fellow titans thought she'd ever do. She slapped me. That's it. The rest of the room went into silent.

"Oh my." Said Starfire stumbling backwards as she realised what she had done.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos" I whispered as a black energy field formed on her ankle and tripped her over. She hit the ground with a thud. Robin got out of his seat and ran towards Starfire who was sitting there in shock with her mouth partly open. I felt something pulling at my arm. I turned to see a frantic looking beast boy.

"Raven come with me now." He whispered in a harsh tone as he dragged me out of the room. We left the now hectic kitchen where terra and Cyborg had gone to see if the upset Starfire was ok.

"Raven I can't believe you would do something like that!" Beast Boy shouted at me once we were in the safety of my dark bed room.

"Did what Beast Boy? I don't know what you're talking about?" I replied. I don't normally play dumb but I feel that this situation needs it.

"Your lucky Robin didn't see you but I have no doubt that Starfire will tell him as soon as she stops crying!" said Beast Boy still semi-shouting glaring at me.

"She deserved it! You seen her, she slapped me!" I said finally losing my temper and shouting back at him.

"Raven I know that but-" Beast Boy said lowering his voice and started focusing intensely on his shoes unable to find a good defence for her.

"But what Beast Boy? She was asking prying questions and I asked some back and she didn't like it. So what did she do, she slapped me! I just tripped her over as retaliation." I replied still semi-yelling. I have to calm down… breath!

'_Scared you'll lose control? Scared you'll let me out?' _said the deep dark voice in the back of my head that only I could hear.

I don't lose control.

"Oh." Said Beast Boy walking over to my bed and sitting down.

"I think that's pretty reasonable don't you Beast Boy?" I asked lowering my voice and walking over to him and sat down next to him.

"Yes I suppose it is Raven." He replied wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a nice hug.

"Do you really think Robin will find ou-" I started before my question answered its self with the sounds of fists banging on the door heavy industrial strength door. Beast Boy jumped to his feet and running over to the door.

"RAVEN!" shouted the now pissed off Robin in between the pounds on the door.

"Stand back Raven, I'll answer the door." Said Beast Boy opening the door to the red faced Robin.

"Get out of my way you grass stain! She- she tripped over Starfire! Starfire could have been seriously hurt but does little-miss-half-demon-I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-else care? NO!" said Robin trying his hardest to push past Beast Boy which was proving to be quite a challenge for Robin.

"Dude, Starfire slapped Raven first! And if it's anyone that thinks there better than anyone else it's you, you arrogant asshole!" shouted Beast Boy pushing Robin back out of the door was and slamming the door in his face. Great now we have to deal with this too.

"Let me in!" demanded Robin pounding his fists on the door yet again.

"No." replied Beast Boy simply as he leaned on the door.

"Beast Boy let me out please. I have to sort this out before it gets out of hand." Not like it's not already out of hand. This is blown way out of proportion. I got up off the bed and headed towards the door but was stopped by Beast Boy.

"No can do Raven." Said Beast Boy moving across so he was directly in front of the door blocking my way.

"Beast boy please, I have to sort things out."

"No Rae I don't want you going out there. Robin's in a really bad mood."

"But I have to." I kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the other side of the room and started to open a portal.

"Raven please-" was the last thing I heard from Beast Boy before I stepped though the portal that took me to the now quiet kitchen. I looked around for any one but failed to see anyone when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see Starfire looking at me with her hurt eyes and her cheeks tear stained.

"Starfire, I'm-I'm sorry" I hate fighting. It's bad enough when you have to live with the people but when you're working with them as well.

"As am I friend Raven." Starfire said as tears began to roll down her cheeks in a slow steady pattern.

"Star please don't cry." I said pulling her in for a hug to comfort her. There's something about Starfire that makes you want to smile but seeing her sad makes you want to break down, even the strongest of people.

"Get you hands off her!" shouted Robin running in the room shortly followed but Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra.

"Robin it is of the ok. We are having one of the moments where we realised that we are of the best friend as will we always will be." Said Starfire smiling at Robin who was standing there in shock.

"Well rock on guys!" shouted Terra who ran over, jumped on us and hugged us both. Ehh… too much hugs. The rest of the titans we standing there smiling, even Robin.

"Friend Cyborg could you maybe get the Terra off us!" asked Starfire in between breaths as Terra was crushing her.

"Come here Terra." Said Cyborg as he scooped up Terra in his arms and span her around until she started to look green.

"Who is up for a slice of the cheese?" said Starfire getting up and heading towards the phone.

"I am feeling a bit hungry after all of this." Said Cyborg as he placed Terra down gently on a chair.

"Soy cheese and extra olives and mushrooms for me!" shout Beast Boy running behind Starfire.

BB

A few pizzas later and a slab of drinks me and my fellow titans were feeling very happy and most have put the incident before behind us and were now enjoying a night of fun.

"Friend Beast Boy I challenge you to a game of the Tekken 5!" said Starfire grabbing the controls and turning it on.

"Starfire get ready. I am going to kick your butt!"

"I believe you are of the mistaken Beast Boy for it is I who will do the kicking of the butt!" said Starfire in excitement as we started up the game. A few minutes later the room erupted in cheer (mostly from Starfire) as Starfire won the sixth game in a row. Dude what a bummer.

"Hey guy's I'm heading out. Crazy party in the big city, any one want to come with?" asked Terra getting up and stumbling towards the door with a half full vodka bottle in her hand.

"No thanks Terra I don't really feel like it, I must bet Starfire."

"I will Terra. Hang on I have to go get my wallet." Said Cyborg dashing out of the room.

"Hang on Terra!" said Robin getting up and blocking her pathway.

"You want to come?" she asked smiling at Robin.

"No I don't Terra a neither should you"

"Friend Terra I think you have a problem of the alcohol!" exclaimed Starfire dropping the controller and making a grab at the liquor bottle in her hand.

"I do not! Now if you will excuse me!" Terra said as she pushed past them and ran out the door. I got up as did the other titan (with the exception of Cyborg who was still getting ready) and we ran after her.

"Terra! TERRA!" Robin and Starfire shouted in unison but could find her.

"Where's Terra?" asked Cyborg walking back in to the room holding his wallet.

"She ran off friend Cyborg." Said Starfire looking worried

"But don't worry Cyborg I'm sure she'll turn up when she needs a fuc-"

"Friend Robin do not use words of that nature!" said Starfire cutting Robin off. Then Starfire, Robin and Cyborg fell into a deep conversation about the whereabouts of Terra.

"What an interesting night." Said Raven getting up.

"Yeah."

"Well Beast Boy I'm off to bed.". Said Raven wrapping her arms around me pulling me in for a goodnight kiss.

"I'm feeling a bit tired too Rae I think I might join you." I said stretching my arms up while faking a yawn.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" asked Raven smirking a sexy grin. As if I was going to say no.

"God girl, what are you on?" I replied smirking and started to lead her off to her room.

"Oh boy here we go again!" said Raven once we left the main room.

* * *

Hey guys! How was it? More dram coming up and when I say drama I mean DRAMA! Review please! I live off them! Thank you and goodnight xxx 


End file.
